No way out
by merli99
Summary: Lilian and her two younger brothers are on the same airplane as the boy school. Roger has a crazy obssession with her and the other boys react like boys do if they want something. And soon she will get caught in a dangerous loveless game for her body. Warning: might get dark
1. Chapter 1

**So I read a lot of lotf Fanfiction and decided to make my own, in this one my oc is the sister of piggy and another little boy. So please review and tell me if you like it. I am really sorry for my bad English but it's not my native language. Oh and I might write some mean things about Germans, don't take it to serious ( I am German too).**

**LG Merle**

I followed my brothers in the back section of the plane. My head bowed down so no one could see that I was a girl. My long brown hair was stuck under a hat and my breasts hidden under way to large cloth. I wasn't allowed on the boys plane but there was no way I would leave my brothers alone. John was twelve and always picked on because of his overweight some mean boys even called him Piggy. Mikael was only five and liked everything.

On our way to the plane he was unstoppable babbling over how much he loved planes. He had the same almond shaped blue eyes like me and brown hair. We were both thin and had freckles. John and my brother wasn't very lookalike but still we loved each other.

We found our seats and sat down, I decided to go a row behind them so they could sit next to each other. Next to me sat a boy around my age maybe older with black hair, he wore a choir robe but still he looked kind of hot. "Like what you see princess ?" His voice was dark, I know that sounds strange but dark was the only way to describe it. "Hi I'm ", I stopped not knowing what name to use so I could keep up my disguise. "Liam."

I smiled at him and hoped he would buy it. "Really? Now tell me your real name, princess." He spat out the princess, and I could see that I made him angry in his dark grey eyes. " I..I don't know what you mean." He rolled his eyes and laid his hand on my knee. "Listen pretty princess, I hate it when people lie to me so I would suggest you just tell me your name before I do something to that pretty face of yours." My eyes grew wide as he said that. "Lilian." I whispered. He smiled at me and nodded. "Roger, nice to meet you princess, and by the way your hair is showing." He took a strand of my hair that fought out his way from under my hat and stuck it behind my ear. Now I was really scared of this boy, one minute he was raging the other he was almost nice. I hadn't even realized that the plane had started. Roger turned back to look out of the window and I just leaned back and closed my eyes. Soon I began to drift of and let my head sink on something confterbal. Someone chuckled next to my ear. "Sleep well princess."

I woke up, and everywhere were screams and water. An arm was around my waist and someone hold me up. I began to struggle and try to turn around. "Stop it, princess or do I have to knock you out." I stopped moving and let Roger move me through the water and to a boat in which many boys sat. I scanned the group for my brothers and started to panic as I couldn't see them. "Didn't I told you to stop." He sounded annoyed. We reached the boat and two boys first helped me and then Roger in it. I looked around once more and tears welled up in my eyes, what if they drowned, both of them couldn't swim, or if they died in the crush. "Hey are you okay?" A brown haired boy next to me asked me. He seemed to be in the same age as John. "Sorry, it's just that I can't see my brothers, and they can't swim so..." I trailed of. "Oh the boy laid a hand on my shoulder. "I think they are fine and you will find them when we reach that isle." He told me and smiled kindly. I smiled back, so these boys weren't all scary creeps. "I'm Simon." He gave me his hand. "I'm." I was interrupted by Roger wrapping his hand around my waist tightly. "None of your concern." He told Simon. "Hey Roger we were just talking." I tried to pry his arm of me. "I don't care, and I don't like it if someone talks to my possessions without my permission." What. For a moment I was left speechless. He didn't just. He wouldn't dare. "What, you know I am really grateful that you rescued me but, I am in no way nor will ever be you possession." I struggled out of his grasp and pushed him away. He just smiled and leaned close to my ear. "I will have you in the end." I shuddered and sat back down next to Simon. "Sorry about that he is crazy better stay away from him. I'm Lilian."

We reached the land about half an hour later. I jumped out fast and looked around my brothers still nowhere to be found. I made a quick pray to heaven, even normally I don't believe. Please let them be alive. A red haired boy called everyone to line up, I didn't to focused in looking out at the ocean. "Hey." The red haired boy touched my shoulder. "What." My voice was weaker then I intended. "We have to move there was the sound of a trumpet over there." I nodded and hoped that my brothers would be there. I slowly followed them scarred of what I was to find. Roger suddenly appeared next to me. "So princess it looks like you're the only girl on the island, so you will need protection from all these filthy boys." I looked at him scarred. He was right bur when I would have to be protected of someone it would be him. "So my friend Maurice and I were thinking that if you would do something you know pleasuring for us, we would love to protect a pretty girl like you." Uhhh that was disgusting. I slapped him and went faster to Simon who was behind red hair. Soon we reached the spot from where the trumpet sound came. The first thing I saw was John. I ran to him and hugged him tight. "I thought you were dead." I sobbed on his shoulder. "Where is Mikael?" John smiled brightly and pointed to the water where Mikael was building a sandcastle. I scooped him up and hold him in my arms. "Don't ever do that to me again." I told them. Someone cleared his throat next to us and I saw a fair haired boy. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have to discuss important matters." I blushed and nodded. The boys started to discuss and I just smiled and starred at my little brother. But of course the moment had to be ruined. "His name isn't fatty it's piggy." I stood up and glared at the laughing boys. "No it isn't." I said very calm. "It is John and don't you dare to call him Piggy again." The red haired boy snickered. "Ooh is Piggy your lover." That was the moment I saw red. "No my brother." I raised my fist to punch him but was interrupted by Simon fainting. " O my God is he okay?" I went to kneel down next to him. "Yeah that happens all the time don't worry."

A boy blew a conch. "Everybody shut up, let's make an introduction round. I'm Ralph and 17." He gave looked at the red haired boy. "I'm Jack and also 17." The next boy was very muscular and also hot, why was everyone here so damn hot. "I'm Maurice and just got 17." Okay nope he was not hot, he was disgusting. "I'm Roger, 18." Well he was obviously the oldest, I waited till it was my turn. "I'm Lilian and 16." I saw the boys look me up and down. "I have a question." Roger said and grinned at me. "Since she is the only girl and I saved her it would only be fair that she belongs to me, don't worry I would share." I stared at him with wide eyes. "No way I won't belong to any one."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks God, Ralph had been voted as chief because if it had been Jack… Well I don't want to know how that could have ended. "No Roger she won't belong to anyone, she is a human being." I was slowly walking to John and Mikael. John was looking at me concerned. "I don't like that guy, stay away from him." I almost laughed, as if I was going anywhere near him voluntary. Jack, Ralph and the now awake Simon went to explore the mountain. Mm maybe I should have listened to their conversation. I sat down on a log near the jungle, Mikael came to me smiling brightly. "Look what I still have Lils." He said mockingly and held out my small bag. I almost screamed in happiness. "Thank you so much hun." I hugged him and took my back away. It was still a little bit wet but nothing to serious. In it where a lighter, I put it fast in my bra, my two packets of cigarettes. Thanks God, I didn't have to go insane. A razor, a ribbon and a neatly folded dress, well it was more of a fuck it no one can see me, home alone dress but still. And to my surprise everything was dry. The first thing I did was light a cigarette, a low moan escaped my lips and I closed my eyes as I breathed in the deadly smoke. After my parents died and I had to take care for John and Mikael with my Auntie it had become my only escape.

"Care if I take one." Someone sat down next to me. I peeked one eye open and saw Maurice smirking down at me. "Yeah actually I do." I replied and took another long breath. "Well of course we could do some other things with that pretty mouth of you." Roger sat down on the other site. "Ugh gross." I muttered. "Why don't you two love bird go fuck each other and leave me alone." I asked smirking, jup smoking always made me sassy." To my surprise they both just smiled. "Well we would love to if you come with us." No not gonna happen. "Sorry but I have really important matters to attend to. " Maurice slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me on his lap. Damn I could fell his muscles through my clothing. I mentally slapped myself. Oh come on Lilian you're not some hormone driven teenager. "Umm yeah, not awkward at all." I tried to turn around, and to my surprise he let me. Well now that I sat like this almost eye to eye with him, not surprising at all. Even I was sitting on his lap he was still bigger than me. Not that that was hard with my 5'1. At least I still had my cigarette in my mouth. "Okay then I will just sit here finish my fag." And with a little bit luck I would burn his face. I hoped they couldn't feel my uneasiness and that I was scared as fuck. "Do you want to play a game?" Roger asked smirking at Maurice. "What Game?" I didn't trust him to not play something that would end in him owning me. Wow that sounded so insane as if I could be owned by anyone. "What about twenty questions, first we ask twenty and you have to answer them honestly and after that you can ask us and we will respond honestly." I rolled my eyes. "Okay." I stood up and sat down in front of them turning off my cigarette in the sand. "So are you a virgin." I looked up surprised. Well I was on an island with them so I should do everything to make me less vulnerable. "No." I lied and hoped he wouldn't notice. "Are you sure?" I nodded and gulped. Roger looked at Maurice, who stood up and took my arm. Roger held a knife near my face. "Are you sure because I know when people lie and for every of your lies I will mark your arm." Tears welled up in my eyes. "Okay okay, yes I am." "You are what." I sighted "Yes I am a virgin, happy." He grinned. "Very. Next question have you ever touched yourself." I looked at him as if he were insane. "No I would never something like that." "Well Maurice what do you think?" Maurice, who still held my arm, squeezed it slightly. "She is perfect."

"Okay now you two creep me out." I wiggled myself out of Maurice grip and went away searching after another place to smoke. I found one a bit up the mountain. Lighting on another Cigarette I closed my eyes and leaned against a tree. "You shouldn't be alone out here." I growled and turned around. "Is it that hard to grant me a little peace?" Jack smirked from ear to ear. "Yes it is, do you have fire?" He took out a cigarette and let me light it on. "So I noticed Roger took a big liking in you." I shrugged. "He is creepy." Jack nodded. "I'd say you need protection from him." "I don't think he'd do anything." Jack looked around fast. "I'll tell you something about him if you promise to try to act normal around him." I nodded. "Okay last year Roger was very interested in a girl, first he acted all nice until he had her trusting him. Then when he was courting her, and her family trusted him, he began to hurt her. I know Roger since seven years, he can be a good friend but he is also a sadistic psychopath. The girl tried to run away from him so he killed her. He always told us that no one except him and the people he allowed it were allowed to hurt her." I was shocked, how could I know it was the truth. "If that's true, what can I do?" Jack shrugged. "Don't trust him he's a merciless cruel bastard." "Okay, but what's about Maurice why is he so mean." Jack sighted. "Maurice was always a nice boy one of my best friends till Rogers mum married his dad. Roger took Maurice under his wing and made him a spitting image of him, he is just as heartless." I shuddered. "Okay, let's hit back to camp." Jack caught my hand. "Wait, I wanted to tell you I'm really sorry that I called your brother piggy." I shrugged. "Don't tell me, tell John." Jack nodded and smiled down at me, fuck why was everybody taller than me. "I will." After my smoking time I was way more calm. I played a bit with Mikael and a boy with a mulberry mark. Later I left them to look at the ocean. Simon sat down next to me. "Do you want to come with me and a few boys up on the mountain to make a fire?" I went with him letting the two littluns playing in the wood. On top of the mountain the others already waited. The boy named Ralph came next to me. "We are trying to build a fire, your brother said you have a fire?" I nodded and gave it to him. "Why are you building a fire up here?" I asked him. "So ships and planes can see it and we get rescued." I nodded. Ralph seemed to be okay. I began to wander off till I got tired I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes soon I fell into a deep slumber.

Roger went over to her sleeping form, and sat down. "Sleep well." He whispered in her ear and petted her hair while pulling her down so she could rest her head in his lap. She gave out a content sound which made him smirk. Maurice came to stand next to him. "She's sweet and way prettier than your last." He commented. Roger nodded. "And she's the only girl here, soon she will be more worth than that stupid conch and whoever will have her, will be the leader." Maurice seemed to understand and grinned. "But she's a virgin, it will be hard to corrupt her." Roger shook his head. "She does have two very vulnerable brothers. Leave me here with her" Maurice nodded and walked to back to the fire.

I woke up being slapped lightly in the face. "Wake up sweetheart." I groaned and opened my eyes looking at Roger. I would have screamed if he hadn't clasped his hand over my mouth. "Shh." I bit and licked his hand but he just laughed. Till I began to scratch at his hand, my nails were long and sharp so it was no wonder that he began to bleed. "Bitch." He hit me hard in the stomach and made me cringe. "Don't you dare to do that again, or your brother will pay." I nodded and tried to scramble away he pulled at my hair. "Not yet." He pulled me up and took a hold of my waist. "So fragile." He kissed my neck and bit down hard till he draw blood. I whimpered and tried to run away. Roger held me by my shoulder. "You want to run away, fine. I'll count to twenty and then I go and get you. One …" I ran fast, but stopped as I saw a high tree with thick branches, Roger would think I would run away and he can chase me but up on the tree he wouldn't search. I climbed up in seconds and waited. I hadn't to wait long till Roger broke through the bushes. "Come out come out where ever you are." My hands cling to the tree and I felt my hands become sweaty my heart beating loud. I waited a while after Roger was gone and climbed down running in the opposite direction. Soon I heard footsteps behind me and ran even faster. My heart beating like a hummingbird hands balled to fist and near to tears. I was so damn scared. I stumbled over a root and fall over. "Hey what happened to you?" I didn't answer still panting and nearly crying. Jack sat kneeled down next to my shaking form. Someone else came through the bushes and I screamed clinging myself to Jack. "What happened to her?" Jack shrugged she is certainly scared. I looked up and saw Ralph. "Please don't let him hurt me." I whispered looked around hasty. Jack frowned. "Who, oh." He touched my neck slightly were Roger had bitten me, the blood was still running down my neck down to my back. "Roger." I nodded and hid my face deeper in his neck. I was so angry at myself for being weak. "Let's get you away from here." Jack picked me up and began to explain Ralph what Roger was. Ralph's face grew concerned. "She shouldn't sleep alone and her brothers need to be looked at." Ralph said. "What about the small shelter, it only fits for two people, I could take care of her. And if her brothers just stay with the group and don't wander of nothing should happen to them." Ralph agreed. Soon we arrived in camp and I nearly screamed as I saw Roger looking at me darkly. He mouthed something over to me that looked like. "You're dead." Jack took me to a very small shelter. "Ralph, could you get something to drink for her?" But I was already too tired to hear his answer and fell into a deep sleep.

Roger was furious, the little girl had tricked me and as I saw her in Jacks arms I nearly killed him. I would but not now. "Maurice, I need you to make her trust you." Maurice looked up surprised. "How?" Roger shrugged. "Tell her we had a fight and you don't want me to hurt someone or something like that." Maurice nodded and got back playing with a shell.

I woke up the next morning, with an awful dry throat. Jack was still asleep so I decided to get myself something. I sneaked out the shelter and stood up, immediately black dots appeared in my vision and I nearly fell over. But someone caught me. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Yeah just my circulation, or something like that." Once I saw it was Maurice and stumbled away. "What do you want?" He held up his hands. "Please just listen to me." I was cautious but nodded. "Okay, talk." He sat down and chew on his bottom lip. "Well, you're in great danger." I frowned. "Why." "Roger has a plan and he needs you for it, but it's not just him as soon as the other boys realize that you are the key for ruling the island…" He trailed of and I gulped. "But we will get rescued, the fire." Maurice shook his head. "There is something else you should know, Roger and I had a fight and well right now he's probably raging. He is capable of killing, so stay with the others and better he doesn't see us talk." I nodded, maybe Maurice wasn't that mean after all. I found a coconut and cracked it against a stone. After that I went back to the tent and lay down next to Jack again. He was still asleep and smiled lightly, he looked peaceful.

Jack and I went outside after he woke up. My bag was still with my brothers, I got it unsure what to do. I saw Simon walking near him and walked up to him. "So were could I take a bath, without being seen?" I asked him. He smiled at me. "Oh I know a place; if you want I stay there and warn you if someone comes." I was so happy to get out of my filthy cloth, as we reached a little pool I nearly jumped out of happiness. "Thank you so much." I gave Simon a peck on the cheek. He blushed and turned around to give me my privacy. I undressed to my underwear and went into the water. I nearly moaned it was amazing, warm and clean. I washed away the blood from yesterday and swam around, in the end I just closed my eyes and relaxed. I was happy for a moment. Someone laughed, and I heard muffled cries. My eyes shot open and I drifted behind a stone so that only my eyes looked out behind it. Roger had Simon in a headlock, it didn't seemed like he had seen me. "Ad what are you doing out here all alone?" Simon looked at me and then at my bag. "I...I wanted to swim but then I just sat her and thought about things." Roger appeared to be fixated at Simon so I swam near and grabbed my bag to hide it. But before I could someone stepped in front of me, I gulped hard and looked up. Maurice smiled at me and took one finger to his lips then he took my bag and laid it between high grasses. He glanced at my outstretched arm and frowned, I bit my lip and took it back in the water fast. He shook his head and mouthed "Swim." Tome and walked over to Roger. I dived under and swam back to the rock. "Hey Roger, I think I found something further in the jungle." Roger let go of Simon and smirked. "I think I want to take a swim first." My eyes widened. No please don't. Roger took off his shirt and revealed well defined muscles which would have me drool if he wasn't a sadistic bastard. Next he opened his trousers till he was just in his underwear. "Maurice, come on." He slipped in the water. "It's nice." Simon shoot me a glance and then run to the camp, hopefully to get help. Roger came near and I dived under. Stupid idea, I couldn't hold my breath for long and he could still see me. I dived around the rock so he wouldn't spot me, now. But something grabbed my feet and pulled me bag. "What do we have here?" Roger smirked. While he could stand I had to fight to get over water as long as he had a hold off me. "You know it was really bad off you to run." He took me by my throat and squeezed lightly. "Please." I pretended to be scared and gripped his hands. "Please don't hurt me." He smiled eyebrows raised but he bought it. His grip lessened and I took it as chance to kick him in the groin. Sadly the water stopped it so he just flinched but didn't release me. "Stupid girl." He smacked me and pressed us up against the rock. The rock scratched at my bag making me yelp. His hands were on mine and lifting my arms over my head. When he gazed at my arms he stopped. "Who did that?" He asked gripping harder. "No one." I whispered. My arms were scarred, thin lines were going everywhere over it, thicker lines were once deep cuts cleft. Now they just were silver lines all over my arms, of course there were new ones to, some just two days old, crusted and darker lines. That's why I hid my arms, not even my brothers knew it, of course John had an idea but he didn't know for certain. "Roger seemed to understand, a smile on his face. He let go of my right hand and caressed my scars. "Beautiful," he whispered. "You're so wonderfully broken." My eyes widened, he was sick. "I'd like to add some more." He told me, I shivered. Suddenly his grip got harder again. "But don't you dare to do that again as long as I don't tell you." I nodded scared. He looked like he just got the toy he had wished for. "You truly belong to me." He took me in his arms smirking. "Don't worry I won't let yourself hurt you anymore, I will be the only one." Than he did something I wouldn't have expect. He kissed my arm, kissed his way up my arm, to my throat, to my jaw and onto my lips. When I didn't reacted to his moving lips he gripped my ass, making me gasp in surprise. He slipped his tongue in my mouth moving it against mine. I tried to pry him off with one arm but he didn't move. His eyes starred in mine while he kissed me, suddenly rocking his hips against mine, his hands still cupping my ass wandered up to my waist to my breast, massaging them slowly, through the thin material off my bra. My shoves got harder and I panicked, still he didn't move. One hand wandering down to my panties, slipping a finger under the hem. I screamed and finally got to shove him away from me. I swam to the shore leaving him grinning in the water.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while :/ in my vacations I had no internet but I wrote an extra long chapter as appology. AndI am really unsure about this cutting thing, it would be nice if you can review about it. Hope you like it ^^ **

**LG merli**


End file.
